sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Thom Bray
| birth_place = Lawrenceville, New Jersey, U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1980-Present | spouse = Jane Staugas (1983-present) (3 children) }} Thomas Edward "Thom" Bray (born April 30, 1954) is an American actor and writer perhaps best known for his role as Murray "Boz" Bozinsky in the detective TV series Riptide. He made his film debut in the slasher film The Prowler (1981) and later appeared in John Carpenter's Prince of Darkness (1987), and The Horror Show (1989). His work has been primarily in television, and his final credit was in 2012 on an episode of the TNT series Leverage. Bray is a drama teacher and also teaches television studies. Career Bray was born and raised in the Lawrenceville section of Lawrence Township, Mercer County, New Jersey. His first television role was in the short lived TV series Breaking Away as Cyril. Later on in the 1980s, he would star in the TV series Harry with future Academy Award winning actor Alan Arkin. In 1990, he did the voice of Wilbur Finletter in the cartoon series Attack of the Killer Tomatoes: The Animated Series and voices in various other animated works. His first feature film was in the 1981 film The Prowler. He has appeared in other films like the 1987 comedy film Burglar as a shoplifter, also in 1987, he appeared in the John Carpenter film Prince of Darkness, his other films include DeepStar Six (1989), and The Horror Show, also in 1989. Thom appeared in the 1988 made-for-TV-movie Lady Mobster. Bray would later become a writer and producer for television, including the shows: Designing Women. Now and Again, Fired Up and Nash Bridges. He has many stage credits in regional and stock theatres throughout the country. He is currently a drama teacher in Oregon and also teaches television Studies at Portland State University. He is the father to three children. Filmography ;Television *''Breaking Away'' (1980-81) - Cyril (8 episodes) *''Lou Grant'' (1981) - Len Holland (1 episode) * Remington Steele (1982) - Sheldon Quarry (1 episode) * One Day at a Time (1982) - Hal (4 episodes) *''Quincy M.E.'' (1983) - Joby Kenyon (1 episode) *''The Love Boat'' (1986) - Lowell Mandell (1 episode) * Riptide (1984-86) - Murray 'Boz' Bozinsky (56 episodes) * Harry (1987) - Lawrence Pendleton (7 episodes) * Murder, She Wrote (1987) - Dorian Beecher (Saison 3 episode 11) *''New Kids on the Block'' (1990) - Voice (14 episodes) *''Mancuso, F.B.I.'' (1990) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) - Howie (2 episodes) * The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda - Voices *''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'' (1990-91) - Wilbur Finletter / Floyd Bridgework / Tomato Wilbur (21 episodes) *''The Legend of Prince Valiant'' (1992) - Voice (1 episode) * Hearts Afire (1993) - Jerry/Norman Bates (1 episode) *''The District'' (2002) - EPA Agent (1 episode) *''Leverage'' (2012) - Bartholomew (1 episode) References External links * *Official Website Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from New Jersey Category:People from Lawrence Township, Mercer County, New Jersey Category:Male actors from Portland, Oregon